


Around the Edges

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Pepper Potts, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Mr. Stane is in Mr. Stark's lab, and Peter is pretty sure he isn't just seeing things.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: We die afen and afen





	Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Peter knew who Obadiah Stane was. He knew just about every Mr. Stark-adjacent detail there was to know, including the fact that Mr. Stane was supposed to be dead. He was not supposed to be in Tony's lab, a huge smile--that was kinda menacing, actually--on his face and his hand on the back of Mr. Stark's neck. Peter flinched when his backpack hit the floor because he didn't realize he'd dropped it.

"Tony...is everything...okay?"

"Hey, Kid." One corner of Mr. Stark's lips twitched up in a smile, but it was almost...sleepy. Peter bit his bottom lip; he didn't like the way this felt. 

"Don't leave me hanging, Tony," Mr. Stane said. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm Peter Parker, Mr. Stane, sir. I...umn, I'm Mr. Stark's intern."

"Is that so?" Mr. Stane gave Mr. Stark's neck a squeeze before putting his hands on his hips. "I can see what made him take you on."

Peter wasn't sure what Mr. Stane was seeing, but he didn't think he liked it. He stopped himself from taking a step back, though, because the way Tony's eyes were glassy and unfocused scared him. He didn't want to leave.

"That's just like Tony to keep all his good _discoveries_ to himself." He grabbed Mr. Stark's shoulder and shook it. "Come on, Tony, let's get a little bit more comfortable. I want to get to know your new protege properly."

"Obie," Tony said, getting to his feet like he was moving through water, "don't…"

"Don't what?"

"This is between you and me." 

Mr. Stark...Tony stumbled and Peter rushed forward to catch him. It would have been nothing to pick Mr. Stark up, but Peter didn't want to be weird. What if it was an accident? What if Mr. Stark was just in a weird mood because someone had, Peter didn't know, come back from the dead or something. He just put his arm around Mr. Stark and helped steady him.

Mr. Stane was chuckling as he poured out two drinks from one of the decanters Tony kept in the small kitchen inside the lab. Peter's eyes widened as Mr. Stane handed him one. He took it without thinking because it was polite to take things when they were offered. But he'd never really had a lot of alcohol. There was that one time he and Ned got super sick off of May's peppermint schnapps, and there was the time he'd pretended to have a beer at a party. But whatever was in the glass smelled like a bog mixed with diesel or something. 

"Um, is this for Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, no, Tony has had enough. Drink up, Peter Parker."

Peter took too large a drink and ended up coughing so much that tears ran down his cheeks. As Peter stumbled, Tony stumbled with him causing him to drop the glass. Peter caught it easily, though, without much thought. 

"Ah," Obadiah said, lifting his eyebrows. "You're one of the special ones, I see." He gulped down the rest of his drink and set the glass down with a resounding thud. "Which member of Tony's little superhero outfit are you?"

"Oh, I'm, uh, not an Avenger, Sir." Peter gripped Tony tighter as he felt him sway. He wanted to shrink back into obscurity under Mr. Stane's gaze. It was way too intense, way too probing. "I think I should get Mr. Stark...um, he should lie down. And...I'll call Ms. Potts..."

"Pepper? I'm shocked she actually said 'yes,' but then again, she was always way too devoted to Tony." Obadiah took Peter's shoulder and squeezed. Even with Peter's enhanced strength, it hurt. "No, I don't think we'll call her just yet."

"I don't think…"

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to Tony here, now would you, Peter?" His bright eyes flashed with the kind of darkness that frightened Peter. 

"N-no." Peter tried to assess the situation. He could probably get Tony out. He was almost certainly stronger than Mr. Stane. But he hadn't seen Pepper when he came in--was she in danger too? And he knew there were other ways to hurt a person than physically. 

"Good. Get undressed. Let's see what you're made of."

*****

Some part of Tony's mind was screaming, but he couldn't access the rage in enough quantities to force his body to obey his mind. The edges of his vision were blurry as he watched Peter undress with excruciating slowness until suddenly the kid was peeling off his boxer briefs and trying to figure out where to put his hands. Tony couldn't make himself punch Obie in the face, but his dick had absolutely no issues getting hard at the sight of Peter's body. 

God, there wasn't a part of him that wasn't perfect. Tony almost forgot that they weren't alone until he heard Obie's clucks of approval.

"Don't…" Tony swallowed. His throat felt like it was lined with cotton. 

"It's okay, Mr. Stark," Peter said quietly. His cheeks were cherry red.

"That's right," Obie said as he sauntered forward and started to unbutton Tony's shirt. "It's okay, Tony. I can tell by the way he's blushing that you haven't gotten up to your usual antics with this one." He pushed the shirt off of Tony's shoulders just as Tony got his hands up to push him away, Obie had already moved to Tony's jeans. "Pepper knew exactly what she was getting into, so I can't imagine that it's her who is stopping you."

"You're supposed to be dead." Tony had said it the moment Obie appeared in his lab, but he couldn't get past it. This nightmare was supposed to be long over. 

"Yeah, well." Obie pushed Tony's jeans down and gave him a push. Rather than stumbling out of them, Tony ended up on his ass on the floor, head spinning. "So were you, but here we are, both of us alive and...well, some of us are better than others." His eyes fell on Peter. "Help Tony finish. I'd hate to see that hard on he's got for you go to waste."

The kid… Tony squeezed his eyes shut. The kid was still there, and he was taking off Tony's boots and apologizing without making eye contact. Tony needed to tell him that he didn't have to do this. He needed to tell him that this wasn't how Tony wanted it to go. But his words were mixed up with the feelings for Peter that he'd been trying to suppress for months, no, was it years? Tony couldn't remember how long it had been between carting the kid off to Germany and now. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since Obie first stuck his hands down Tony's pants and practically shoved his tongue down his throat. Had he been younger than Peter?

Instead of saying anything, he heard himself groan the second cool air hit his naked cock. Peter helped him to his feet, and Tony pretty much fell into his arms. Somehow, Peter was apologizing for that too. 

"You don't deserve this," Tony whispered, lips against Peter's neck.

"Doesn't he?" Obie said, his voice seeming to boom in Tony's head. "You did."

That's right. Tony deserved it, and he had been younger than Peter was now. He deserved it because of what a little shit he had been. He deserved Obie's sternness, his bruising touch because he hadn't been able to pull his shit together enough to be a decent son. It was even worse after the car accident. He hadn't been able to live up to his father's legacy. 

Tony screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus. But he felt Obie's hands pulling him away from Peter and shoving him over his workspace. Obie kicked his legs apart before kneading his ass without tenderness. 

"I can see from your charming expression that you haven't done this before."

Tony could almost hear Peter swallow. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Peter shaking his head. 

"Well, you're in for a treat." Obie spit into his hand and grabbed Peter's cock, priming it. "Tony likes it rough, you see, and I think you can give him exactly what he deserves."

As ashamed as he was of it, Tony couldn't bite back his moan. Peter could break him in half twice over if he really let himself go, and Tony wanted it. He wanted it without the consequences, the damage that Peter would suffer from doing it.

"Mr. Stane, I..I can't…"

"Sure you can." He guided Peter by the shoulders to Tony and nudged him forward. "No need to be gentle… This is exactly how Tony wants it…"

Tears were forming in Peter's eyes. Tony wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he could do what he needed to do. But words wouldn't form. There was no prelude, no gentle probing. He felt the tip of Peter's cock begin to push into him, the pain mixing with pleasure and desire in the fuzzy edges of his mind.

"What the fuck?"

That was Pepper's voice. Tony didn't know what happened. His brain couldn't catch up to the sound of a crash, of Obie's cry of pain and Peter's of shock. He hadn't even realized he closed his eyes until he opened them to see Pepper's arm outstretched, her blue armor shining in the bright light of the lab. In the corner of his eye he saw Obie on the floor, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"I hate that guy," Pepper said, gritting her teeth as she lowered her arm. Tony let his eyes flutter closed. He didn't know how it would be okay after this, but he knew it would. Pepper would help. She had great timing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks beta friend!


End file.
